Cinta Pertama
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Cinta pertama di masa kecil mungkin adalah hal mainstream. Namun di dunia per-fanfic-an modern ini, tak sedikit yang mengangkat cerita serupa. Apalagi dengan cerita perpisahan di antara pasangan kecil itu dan akan berlanjut lagi di masa kini. #just share my feeling about that story. I hate mainstream.


Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, sedikit Hurt (atau mungkin sebaliknya)**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Bagaimanapun juga, Ichigo masih punya perasaan. Suka, rindu, sedih, kecewa. Tak akan ada habisnya jika dibahas dalam esai cinta yang ditulis dengan tinta kasih sayang. Angin semilir menerpa wajah kusut yang ia pasang. Jendela yang terbuka itu mungkin akan disalahkan jikalau dirinya masuk angin. Hari yang ia lalui sudah masuk pada musim gugur. Di sana-sini ada warna rambutnya. Membuatnya memakai _hoodie_ tebal hari ini.

Walaupun benda yang ada di tangannya adalah salah satu hal berharga, tapi jika orang lain melihat anak lelaki SMA yang memandangi kotak musik kekakak-kanakan dengan hati gembira, dia pasti akan menjadi bahan obrolan. Untungnya jalan depan rumahnya sedang sepi.

Kotak musik, kunci, sepuluh tahun lalu dan gadis kecil dengan janjinya. Hal _mainstream_ dalam dunia fanfiksi itu membuat Ichigo tertawa. Banyak hal yang masih bisa ia lalui. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cerita sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia berteman akrab dengan seorang gadis mungil, bertukar hadiah, membuat janji menikah dan berpisah. Kuno dan tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin bisa mengalami alur cerita seperti _anime_ begitu?

Tapi jika kenyataanlah yang ada, mau bagaimana lagi. Cinta pertama Ichigo dimulai dengan sebuah pertemuan yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak tahu awalnya bagaimana. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan gadis kecil anak dari teman ayahnya. Kala itu, dia sangat bahagia. Ichigo mengingat betul masa-masanya. Waktu dimana dia bermain, menyelamatkan gadis itu, dan mencium keningnya.

"_Berjanjilah! Ketika sudah dewasa, kita akan menikah!"_

Suara imut khas perempuan kembali terngiang. Entah bagaimana, Ichigo rasa dia mengangguk mantab saat ajakan itu terlontar.

Tapi, Ichigo sungguh tidak ingat wajah gadisnya. Yang dia tahu, namanya adalah Rukia. Gadis periang, perhatian dan manis. Begitulah ia mengumpulkan kepingan _jigsaw_ memori masa kecilnya.

Cukup _nostalgia_-nya. Dia tidak boleh ketinggalan kereta hari ini, karena acara ini sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Secarik kertas yang dari tadi digenggamnya mulai kucal. Keringat dingin dari tangan Ichigo membuatnya begitu. Tapi bagaimana tidak, alamat yang tertulis di situ membuatnya gugup dari tadi. Alamat gadisnya.

Ichigo pikir, kisahnya tidak benar-benar mirip dengan yang di tv. Gadisnya bukanlah murid pindahan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di belakangnya. Atau, dia bukanlah gadis yang menabraknya dalam perjalanan ke _supermarket_. Ini bukan sinetron. Dia harus berusaha jika ingin bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih pada sang ayah. Katanya, setelah sepuluh tahun hilang kontak dengan Paman Byakuya, akhirnya bisa terhubung dan mendapatkan alamat.

Lelaki yang tengah memasukkan pemberian gadisnya ke dalam ransel, tersenyum-senyum terus dari tadi. Mungkin saking senangnya. Selama ini, Ichigo tidak pernah berpaling darinya. Wanita mana pun ia lewati demi gadisnya. Sungguh manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanannya sungguh melelahkan. Tapi ia tidak khawatir kalau-kalau tersesat. Alamatnya sangat gamblang dan mudah dicari. Sekali melangkah, Ichigo sudah bisa menemukannya. Suara 'doki-doki-doki-doki' terus menggema. Berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dengan tulisan Keluarga Kuchiki akan sangat mendebarkan jika kalian mencobanya. Jemari itu sudah siap memencet bel dan tak lama muncullah wanita paruh baya asing.

"_Konnichi wa_—"

"_Sumimasen deshita._ Kami tidak memerlukan _service_ yang seperti itu lagi. Saya akan dimarahi Tuan Besar jika Anda kembali."

Baju super rapi—Ichigo melepas _hoodie_-nya- yang dikenakannya mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor dari perlakuan bibi itu.

"Saya mencari Rukia Kuchiki. _Eto_, saya temannya."

Ekspresi kaget di depannya bisa ia maklumi. Bibi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yah, ransel itu juga penyebabnya.

"_Sumimasen deshita_!"

"_Ano_, tidak apa-apa." Ichigo tidak enak melihat bibi itu membungkuk amat dalam. Tapi berarti dia tidak salah rumah.

"Tapi, Nona sedang tidak di rumah. Dia bilang, dia pergi ke sebuah _cafe._ Mungkin yang ada di ujung jalan besar setelah kompleks ini."

Begitu rupanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali menyusul?

"Silahkan menunggu di dalam, Tuan. Nona bilang, dia tidak lama."

"Tidak usah. Saya titip bingkisan ini saja pada Paman Byakuya." Ichigo mengeluarkan bingkisan yang lumayan besar. Tujuan pertamanya sih memang berkunjung dan membawakan ini karena ayahnya belum bisa pergi ke sana.

"Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan."

.

.

.

.

.

_Cafe_ itu bernuansa anak muda sekali dari depan. Lewat kaca, Ichigo bisa melihat beberapa orang. Langsung saja dia masuk.

Rukia seperti apa ya? Menggelikan, mencari seseorang tapi tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Tapi mungkin, jika gadis itu melihat warna rambutnya, dia bisa ingat.

Para pelayan masih mondar-mandir menata. Apa mungkin baru buka? Ichigo memilih tempat duduk yang bisa menjangkau pemandangan meja-meja lainnya. Ah, pojok memang selalu pas.

Dia mengamati para pengunjung. Baru lima. Dua wanita kantoran, seorang pria yang lumayan tua, dan..

_Apakah itu Rukia?_

..seorang lelaki dan gadis remaja. Kira-kira seusianya. Gadis itu sangat mesra terhadap si lelaki.

"Jangan ambil coklatku, Rukia!" samar-samar suara lelaki itu terdengar. "Tumpah, kan."

"Hehe.._gomen..gomen.._"

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Gadis itu benar Rukia. Tapi kenapa begitu? Berpikirlah positif. Bisa saja lelaki itu hanya teman dekatnya. Atau mungkin kakaknya, atau saudaranya. Yang pasti, bukan kekasihnya kan? Gadis itu yang berjanji menikah dengannya. Tidak mungkin dia ingkar.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_." Lelaki dengan penuh tanda tanya itu berakhir ke meja lima. Dimana gadis bersurai _raven_, bermata _violet_ gelap dibalut kulit putih mulus itu berada.

Dihampiri lelaki dengan warna rambut seperti preman, pasti membuat khawatir. Gadis itu bergeser beberapa mili ke belakang.

Tidak mendengar jawaban yang bersahabat dari gadis itu, Ichigo melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apakah kau Rukia Kuchiki?"

Boro-boro salam hangat nan riang gembira, jawaban dari pertanyaan mudah itu pun tak Ichigo dapatkan. Sungguh lucu jika gadis itu benar-benar melupakannya. Dalam cerita, gadis itu juga akan ingat lalu saling suka kan?

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Apa kau lupa?"

Jedanya sangat lama. Ichigo masih setia berdiri di situ. Sampai malam, esok, esoknya lagi pun tak apa. Asalkan gadis itu ingat.

"Rukia?" Ichigo sungguh dikagetkan dengan suara _bass_ yang tiba-tiba hadir. "Siapa?" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih pada Rukia. Gadis itu masih diam, namun kemudian terjingkat.

"Kaien, maaf aku akan bicara sebentar dengannya."

Tarikan tangan itu memang yang diinginkan Ichigo dari tadi. Tapi, apakah akan berakhir bahagia? Dia di tarik hingga keluar _cafe_. Mungkin Rukia sudah mengingatnya. Kisah cintanya akan berlanjutkah?

"Tadi itu pacarku."

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, Rukia kembali merajut kasih. Itu yang ada di dalam cerita. Kenapa Rukia bukan Orihime yang lembut dan periang? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang murid pidahan dan tidak sengaja duduk di belakangnya? Yang setiap hari _hang out_ dan makan _bento_ bersama?

Kisahnya memang bukan seperti cerita-cerita _mainstream_ dalam _anime_ yang pernah dia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."_

"_Apa benar kau Rukia?"_ _ Ichigo seakan bicara sendiri pada dirinya._

"_Aku memang Rukia yang bersamamu dulu. Tapi itu dulu." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Nampaknya dia sebal melihat Ichigo yang seperti itu. Wajah suram itu tidak pernah Rukia ingat."Jika kau hanya terpaku pada waktu yang sama, maka kau adalah orang yang bodoh. Kita memang merasakan kebahagiaan itu, tapi saat itu aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tak tahu arah. Kau pikir sepuluh tahun ini aku diam saja?"_

_Sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingat gadisnya seperti ini._

"_Maaf mengganggumu. Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini dan membatalkan janjinya." Kotak musik itu akhirnya berpindah tangan._

"_Kau masih menyimpannya? Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali? Kau sudah kelas tiga SMA, ingat?"_

"_Kunci musiknya tidak ada, jadi tidak bisa bersuara. Seharusnya kubuang saja dari dulu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dadanya terasa sangat panas. Ribuan jarum seolah menyerbu Ichigo. Tidak dia sangka jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tidak percaya dengan janji cinta pertama.

Itulah perasaannya seminggu lalu. Memang berat melupakan hal pahit. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin terlarut seperti kata Rukia waktu itu. Rukia tidak salah. Selama ini, mereka memang tidak diam. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui di jalan masing-masing. Hanyalah _manga romance_ yang berakhir bahagia seperti khayalannya.

"Ichigo!" panggilan sang ayah membuyarkan segala pikirannya. Padahal kasur dengan selimut hangat itu membuatnya betah berjam-jam.

Turunan tangga yang membosankan membuat Ichigo berjalan gontai. Untuk apa juga pagi-pagi begini _oyaji_ tercinta memanggilnya.

"Tada~"

Ichigo diam di depan pintu masuk. Entah kenapa, rasa sakitnya semakin nyata. Rukia ada tepat di hadapannya dengan mulut yang bungkam dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bingkisan dari keluarga Kuchiki tidak bisa diperdebatkan lagi. Pasti isinya tidak mengecewakan.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama -tidak termasuk Ichigo, Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang. Isshin memberikan kesempatan pada Ichigo untuk mengantarkan Rukia sampai stasiun. Dia rasa, itu adalah kesempatan yang cukup.

Cukup dengan kesunyian. Tak ada yang bicara sepatah kata pun. Hingga di stasiun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya anggukan yang ia berikan.

"Nasib bisa berubah kapan saja. Bisa berbalik-balik dengan mudah. Mungkin semuanya juga bisa kembali lagi, kau tahu?"

Apa-apaan kalimat itu, membuat Ichigo merasa bahwa Rukia memberinya kesempatan baru. Tapi Ichigo sudah tidak bisa begitu saja percaya. Ia tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan lagi. Senyuman lembut itu membuatnya goyah. Ya ampun lihat, dia manis sekali!

_Smooch_!

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Walaupun kita sudah berbeda, cinta pertama pantas mendapatkannya kan?"

Akhirnya kereta itu berangkat.

**Owari**


End file.
